The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, a method of fabrication of the same, and a reinforcing tape used in fabrication of the same. The semiconductor apparatus is, for example, a tape carrier in a belt form on which a plurality of semiconductor devices flexible and bendable are provided in a lengthwise direction.
Recently, a semiconductor package applied to a middle-size or small-size liquid crystal product or the like is increasingly required to be further smaller, lighter, and thinner. A driver semiconductor package applied to a small liquid crystal panel in a frame size, particularly, is required to have flexibility. Semiconductor packages classified into a TCP (tape carrier package) type and a COF (chip on film) type have conventionally been applicable for the foregoing object.
A TCP-use tape carrier 100 is a tape carrier in a long belt form as shown in FIGS. 18(a) and 18(b), which is composed of an insulating tape 111 having sprocket holes 101 on both sides so that handling of the same, for example, transport and position adjustment, in the process of fabrication is facilitated. The tape carrier 100 is designed so that a plurality of devices 102 are disposed at uniform spaces in a lengthwise direction (in FIGS. 18(a) and 18(b), however, only one device 102 is shown). Each device 102 is to be cut out therefrom along a cutout line 103 so as to be used as an independent semiconductor device. Besides, each device 102 is equipped with an IC chip 104 and a wire pattern 105, and further, has an installation-use opening 106 which is usually called xe2x80x9cdevice holexe2x80x9d is provided for installation of the IC chip 104.
Wires (inner leads) 107 of the wire patterns 105, which are drawn to the opening 106, are electrically connected with corresponding electrode terminals 108 of the IC chips 104, respectively, as shown in FIG. 18(b). Connections of wires 107 of the wire patterns 105 with the IC chips 104 are sealed with resin 109. Exposed parts of the wire patterns 105, except connector sections at ends which are, upon use, to be connected with other substrates or the like, are coated with solder resist 110 so that a state of insulation is secured.
On the other hand, a COF-use tape carrier 120 is a tape carrier formed relatively short, in a rectangular or square shape as shown in FIGS. 19(a) and 19(b). Since a thin film 121 is used therein as a substrate, a reinforcing film 122 is made to adhere with use of an adhesive 126 to an entirety of a lower surface of the thin film 121. A plurality of devices 123 are disposed on the thin film 121 at uniform spaces, and each device 123 is cut out therefrom along an cutout line 127 so as to be used as an independent semiconductor device.
Each device 123 is equipped with an IC chip 124 and a wire pattern 125, but unlike the TCP-use tape carrier 100, the device 123 does not have an installation-use opening for installation of the IC chip 124. In other words, the IC chip 124 is provided on a surface of the thin film 121, as shown in FIG. 19(b).
Wires 128 of the wire patterns 125 are electrically connected with corresponding electrode terminals 129 of the IC chips 124, respectively. Connections of the wires 128 with the IC chips 124 are sealed with resin 130. Exposed parts of the wire patterns 125, except connector sections at ends which are, upon use, to be connected with other substrates or the like, are coated with solder resist 131 so that a state of insulation is secured.
As to the above-described conventional tape carriers, following problems arise in the process of fabrication.
In the case of the TCP-use tape carrier 100, if formed thinner, it becomes very soft thereby becoming fragile against pulling stress, and the sprocket holes 101 for transport use tend to be broken, thereby making the fabrication difficult. Further, in the case where each device 102 is used in a bent state, the conventional tape carrier 100 is hard per se, therefore additionally needs a bending-use hole 113 at a portion at which it is bent (see FIG. 18(a)). This causes the costs for fabrication to rise the more.
Further, the design with the device hole 106 makes the inner leads 107 free, thereby making the device prone to defects of connection between the IC chip 104 and the wire pattern 105. As a result, finer pitched wire pattern 105 becomes difficult.
Further, to fabricate the tape carrier 100, the adhesive 112 is preliminarily applied onto the insulating tape 111, and after holes are formed, a copper foil is laminated on the adhesive 112 and then subjected to etching to a predetermined pattern so as to have the wire pattern 105. Thus, the fabrication is performed in a state in which the adhesive 112 is applied to the insulating tape 111, thereby making the work awkward.
On the other hand, in the case of the COF-use tape carrier 120, which uses the thin film 121 but does not have sprocket holes, transport and position adjustment in the process of fabrication are not facilitated as compared with the case of the TCP-use tape carrier 100. Further, after each device 123 is cut out along the cutout line 127, a step of peeling off the reinforcing film 122 from the thin film 121 is needed, and the process of fabrication is complicated the more for the foregoing step.
The object of the present invention is to provide (i) a semiconductor apparatus that enables to provide a semiconductor device bendable when used and that is treated with ease during process of fabrication of the same, (ii) a process of fabrication of the foregoing semiconductor apparatus, and (iii) a reinforcing tape used in the process of fabrication of the semiconductor apparatus.
To achieve the foregoing object, a semiconductor apparatus of the present invention, which includes a thin film belt-like insulating tape having a plurality of predetermined wire patterns thereon, and a plurality of semiconductor elements provided on a surface of the insulating tape at uniform spaces in a lengthwise direction and electrically connected with the wire patterns, comprises a thick film reinforcing member with holes for transport use provided at uniform spaces, the reinforcing members being provided on both side portions of the insulating tape, in the lengthwise direction.
With foregoing configuration wherein the insulating tape is formed thin, it is possible to provide a semiconductor device which can be bent when used. Further, since the thick reinforcing member having transport-use holes at uniform spaces is provided, transport, position adjustment, and other works in the process of fabrication are executed in a good state.
The semiconductor element is installed on the insulating tape and no opening for semiconductor element installation use is formed in the insulating tape. Therefore, the semiconductor elements and the wire patterns can be connected with each other in a good state, thereby allowing the wire patterns to be finer pitched, as compared with a case where installation-use openings are formed.
Besides, in the case where a tape with a width equal to that of a standardized TCP-use tape is used as a material for forming the reinforcing member, the conventional facilities used for fabrication of the conventional TCPs can be used for fabrication of the semiconductor apparatuses of the present invention.
To achieve the aforementioned object, a method of fabrication of a semiconductor apparatus of the present invention comprises the steps of (1) forming first holes for transport use, on both sides of a reinforcing tape formed with a thick film, at uniform spaces in a lengthwise direction of the reinforcing tape, and forming second holes for separation use so as to make lines in the lengthwise direction, on both sides of the reinforcing tape and on inner sides to the first holes, (2) making an insulating tape, formed with a thin film narrower than a distance from the first holes on one side to those on the other side, adhere onto an inside part of the reinforcing tape so as to cover the second holes on both the sides, (3) providing a plurality of predetermined wire patterns on the insulating tape in a lengthwise direction of the same, (4) installing a plurality of semiconductor elements on a surface of the insulating tape in the lengthwise direction at uniform spaces, in a manner such that the semiconductor elements are electrically connected with the corresponding wire patterns, respectively, and further, (a) forming third holes, each at a position between two neighboring second holes in each line, in a manner such that each third hole bridges the two neighboring second holes so that the second holes in each line become continued, the step (a) being performed either before the step (3), between the steps (3) and (4), or after the step (4).
According to the foregoing method, the thick film reinforcing tape is made to adhere to the thin film insulating tape, so that the insulating tape is reinforced. Besides, transport and position adjustment of the insulating tape can be executed with use of the first holes of the reinforcing tape. Therefore, in transport and other works with respect to the thin film insulating tape in the process of fabrication of a semiconductor device that can be bent when used, the works of transport and the like are executed in a good state.
Further, after formation of the second holes in lines on both sides of the reinforcing tape, the third holes are formed so that the second holes become continued. This enables subsequent separation of the inside part of the reinforcing tape between the two lines of the second holes from the insulating tape.
Furthermore, by using as the reinforcing tape a tape with a width equal to that of a standardized TCP-use tape, the conventional facilities used for fabrication of the conventional TCPs can be used for fabrication of the semiconductor apparatuses of the present invention.
To achieve the aforementioned object, another method of fabrication of a semiconductor apparatus of the present invention comprises the steps of (1) forming second holes for separation use on both sides of a reinforcing tape formed with a thick film, on inner sides to first holes to be formed later, so as to make lines in a lengthwise direction of the reinforcing tape, (2) making an insulating tape, formed with a thin film with a width substantially equal to that of the reinforcing tape, adhere onto the reinforcing tape so as to be laminated thereon, (3) boring both the reinforcing tape and the insulating tape laminated on each other, so as to form the first holes for transport use, on both sides of the tapes, at uniform spaces in the lengthwise direction, (4) providing a plurality of predetermined wire patterns on the insulating tape in a lengthwise direction of the same, (5) installing a plurality of semiconductor elements on a surface of the insulating tape in the lengthwise direction at uniform spaces, in a manner such that the semiconductor elements are electrically connected with the corresponding wire patterns, respectively, and further, (a) forming third holes, each at a position between two neighboring second holes in each line, in a manner such that each third hole bridges the two neighboring second holes so that the second holes in each line become continued, the step (a) being performed either before the step (4), between the steps (4) and (5), or after the step (5) According to the foregoing method, the thick film reinforcing tape is made to adhere to the thin film insulating tape, so that the insulating tape is reinforced. Besides, transport and position adjustment of the insulating tape can be executed with use of the first holes formed in not only the reinforcing tape but also the insulating tape. Therefore, in the case where the thin film insulating tape is transported and the like in the process of fabrication of a semiconductor device that can be bent when used, the work of transport and the like is executed in a good state.
Furthermore, wide areas can be used for adhesion of the insulating tape to the reinforcing tape, thereby further improving the workability in the process of fabrication.
Furthermore, after formation of the second holes in lines on both sides of the reinforcing tape, the third holes are formed so that the second holes become continued. This enables subsequent separation of the inside part of the reinforcing tape between the two lines of the second holes from the insulating tape.
Furthermore, by using as the reinforcing tape a tape with a width equal to that of a standardized TCP-use tape, the conventional facilities used for fabrication of the conventional TCPs can be used for fabrication of the semiconductor apparatuses of the present invention.
To achieve the aforementioned object, still another method of fabrication of a semiconductor apparatus of the present invention comprises the steps of (1) forming fourth holes in a plurality of areas in which wire patterns and semiconductor elements are to be formed later, the areas being provided in a reinforcing tape formed with a thick film, at uniform spaces in a lengthwise direction of the reinforcing tape, (2) making an insulating tape, formed with a thin film with a width substantially equal to that of the reinforcing tape, adhere onto the reinforcing tape so as to be laminated thereon, (3) boring both the reinforcing tape and the insulating tape laminated on each other, so as to form first holes for transport use, on both sides of the tapes, at uniform spaces in lines in the lengthwise direction, (4) providing a plurality of predetermined wire patterns on the insulating tape in a lengthwise direction of the same, at positions corresponding to the fourth holes, and (5) installing a plurality of semiconductor elements on a surface of the insulating tape in the lengthwise direction at uniform spaces, at positions corresponding to the fourth holes, in a manner such that the semiconductor elements are electrically connected with the corresponding wire patterns, respectively.
According to the foregoing method, the thick film reinforcing tape is made to adhere to the thin film insulating tape, so that the insulating tape is reinforced. Besides, transport and position adjustment of the insulating tape can be executed with use of the first holes formed in not only the reinforcing tape but also the insulating tape. Therefore, in the case where the thin film insulating tape is transported and the like in the process of fabrication of a semiconductor device that can be bent when used, the work of transport and the like is executed in a good state.
Furthermore, wide areas can be used for adhesion of the insulating tape to the reinforcing tape, thereby further improving the workability in the process of fabrication.
Furthermore, since fourth holes are formed, after each semiconductor element and each wire pattern connected therewith are cut out as a semiconductor device, a step of removing the reinforcing tape from each semiconductor device is unnecessary. Therefore, the process of fabrication can be simplified. Moreover, separation of the reinforcing member from the insulating tape is unnecessary in the process of fabrication, resulting in that the process of fabrication is further simplified.
Furthermore, by using as the reinforcing tape a tape with a width equal to that of a standardized TCP-use tape, the conventional facilities used for fabrication of the conventional TCPs can be used for fabrication of the semiconductor apparatuses of the present invention.
To achieve the aforementioned object, a reinforcing tape of the present invention is a reinforcing tape in a belt form, which is made to adhere to a belt-form insulating tape so as to be laminated thereon, to reinforce the insulating tape in a manufacturing process, and has second holes used for removing a part of the reinforcing tape from the insulating tape after the adhesion.
With the foregoing configuration wherein the reinforcing tape has the second holes for separation use, it is possible to remove the reinforcing tape from the insulating tape along the lines of the separation-use second holes, after installation of the semiconductor elements on the insulating tape in the process of fabrication (or before such step). Therefore, after each semiconductor element and each wire pattern connected therewith are cut out as a semiconductor device, a step of removing the reinforcing tape from each semiconductor device is unnecessary. Therefore, the process of fabrication can be simplified.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the ensuing detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.